Sleepover (The Reveal)
by Xsnowhite1012X
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have a sleepover but when Adrien forgets his pajamas, Mari gets suspicious. Will she find out who the black cat really is?


p class="MsoNormal""Marinette!" She turned he head, leaning over the edge of the railing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Mum?" She called out in reply. It was almost 6 o'clock. She didn't know what was taking him so long. Tapping her foot on the ground, she began to pace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tiki propped up beside her, "It's okay, Marinette, he'll be here soon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe he's not coming." She whispered to herself, slumping down in her perfectly clean room. Her mum called out to her, but she was too disheartened to notice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thuds span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"echoed up the steep ladder like staircase. "Mum, I-" Marinette stopped mid-sentence, staring wide eyed at the blonde boy in front of her. "Ahhhh-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Hey Marinette." He said, they kissed both of each other's cheeks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Marinette blushed, loving the French customary greeting but also nervous at her proximity to her crush. She felt like melting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Sorry I'm late, there was plenty of traffic on the road." He said shyly scratching the back of his neck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Marinette smiled, relieved. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Yeah, for a second there I didn't think my Father would allow me to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Well, I'm glad he did. Anyway, you can put your stuff over here." She says gesturing near her computer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Thanks - Mari." Adrien turns around admiring her room. "Woah, you've got a really nice room."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Marinette, face going red, squirms under the compliment. "Aha thanks Adrien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Should I ask about the posters though?" Noticing Marinette's blank face, he points to her computer where photoshoot pictures have been carefully ripped from magazines and tacked to the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ahh! Oh no! They're-not-you-they-must-be-someone-else-that-just-looks-like-you-but-you-don't-know-them-but-they're-also-a-model-and-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""It's okay." Adrien puts his hand on her shoulder. All she can do is look into his reassuring green eyes and smile. They were so close together. "Anyway, what now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Well, we should probably get changed. It IS a sleepover after all right? Unless you haven't had dinner then we can eat or- "Adrien laughs, smiling at her rambling. She pouts, knowing she's making things more complicated then they ought to be. "Cookie?" She asks, handing a plate to Adrien, watching as his face lights up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Thanks Marinette!" Taking another, he heads up to get changed on her bed. After a few minutes, he decides to awkwardly break the silence. "Hey, Marinette?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Yeah, something wrong Adrien?" She begins to head up but stops./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""I don't have any pyjamas." Adrien facepalmed himself, he should have just told Marinette that his father had taken his Ladybug Pyjamas away from him – that he didn't have anything to wear. But, coming from a model, he knew it would be heart to believe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Oh. Um. I'll check if I have any others, okay? Just – don't laugh." Adrien, of course, laughs at this. "Hey! I'm being serious." She pouts. "Found them!" she shouted excitedly, beaming from ear to ear at her resolve. "Luckily, I've got more than one pair of pyjamas." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Alright, just pass them up." Adrien felt a little awkward getting changed so close to the ceiling – and near Marinette's bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Um, it's a bit high, it alright if I just throw them up?" The clothes she chose were the best because they were the biggest, least pink and newest of her nightwear. Not just because they were of her dorky akuma fighting partner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Yeah okay." Without warning a pair of black PJs hit him in the face. "Oof," Marinette could hear him snickering, she frowns, knowing she won't hear the end of this from her friends. Adrien comes down, "how do I look?" He asks, doing a model pose. Hands on his hips in Chat Noir pyjamas. "These are limited edition ones, even I didn't get a pair of these. The sold out in a day!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Now It was Marinette's turn to snicker. "Oh, my gosh. You look just like Chat… Noir. Wait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Adrien froze, pulling the hoddie over his head of the onesie to hide the pinkening of his face, but, of course, two black ears propped up in doing so./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;"Marinette's jaw dropped. "Hold on!" She said, digging out a texter from her sketchbook. She sketched a mask on some paper, shading it in black then put it over his face. With, without the mask, with and without. All Marinette could see was Adrien, Char, Adrien, Chat. "It emis/em you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
